Entwined Destinies
by xXxBlazing HeartxXx
Summary: Everyone's destinies, everyone's fates, are entwined with others. What entwines our destinies could be anything or anyone. It could be our past or our future. Only time will tell, what destiny awaits us. Better than it sounds... I think... Rated T just in case. Rewritten version of 'The Destiny That We Share'. Not sure about the genres.


**So, I decided that I wouldn't delete 'The Destiny That We Share' (which really doesn't deserve those capital letters) and instead write a better version of it. So anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the rewritten version of 'The Destiny That We Share'. (I say 'rewritten version' cause it ain't exactly a rewrite as it isn't particularly similar.) Now, let the first chapter of Entwined Destinies begin!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Tonight, the annual Royal Soirée was being held in the palace of Hamel as a social gathering for those of higher status. It was a ball of sorts as well; as there was dancing and such. On the night of the Royal Soirée, those attending would be allowed to move freely around the palace grounds with the exception of the Royal Gardens which only the royal family of Hamel was permitted to enter any due time, that was, unless 'certain' circumstances were to occur. Many people took advantage of this event to explore the palace grounds a bit.

As many people entered one of the largest ballrooms within the palace, the noise grew gradually along with the people. Many of those people paid their respects to the royal family, especially to the princess who was about to become of age. She was known to be a timid and rather shy person but those close to her knew better. As midnight drew near, for the first time in forever, a man asked the princess to dance. He knelt down on a single knee and rested an elbow on that knee with his palm in front of him and facing upwards. There were many gasps when he asked but just as he was about to rise and leave, the princess gladly accepted the man's offer as it occurred to her just how rare it was for someone to have enough guts to ask a royal for a dance. It became clear that the princess both enjoyed dancing and was good at it too as the night wore on. Her blond locks drifted along behind her and her elegant dress of cerulean and white moved along too as she danced the night away. His dark eyes gazed into her azure ones, filled with something that the princess couldn't comprehend.

"Aruji, Rune, I'm going outside for a bit now. It's kind of boring here," a pale young girl with midnight, waist-length hair and lapis lazuli eyes said to the crimson haired males on either side of her. Before either of the two had a chance to protest, she had half skipped, half ran to the wooden door that lead to the gardens below the Queen's balcony. The lush green grass was so soft that bare feet almost seemed mandatory but it was wet with little droplets of dew at that time of night. Around the sides of the garden were many trees and bushes that were full of emerald foliage. There, in the center of the garden, was a fountain that was beautiful despite its simplicity which many said was the reason of its beauty.

On the edge of the fountain sat a young man who had brown hair and eyes of a similar shade. He was clad in a brown, red and white semi-formal suit. The girl sat down next to him, running the tips of her fingers over the flowing water as she did so. After what seemed like hours of silence to the two of them, the girl started talking in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, do you think these gardens are pretty?"

"Yeah, they're nice. I heard that the maze used to be made out of herbs that the chefs used," the male replied, pointing to a hedge maze in front of them.

As the girl gazed in the direction that the male was pointing in, she saw a storm blue blur. She wondered if the man had seen it too so she asked, "Did you see that?"

The man simply nodded in response as he was unsure of how to respond and what it was that he had seen.

The same shape darted between the two and the door leading back to the ballroom, revealing itself to be a man. Based on structure, he was in his early twenties, a little bit younger than the man sitting on the fountains edge. "Shame you two saw me. Now you'll have to die," the man said with a tint of playfulness in his voice. The young female leaned towards the man next to her and whispered, "I'll distract him. You run back to the soirée," standing as she finished.

"But-" the man began to protest, standing up.

"No complaints. Do not interfere. I can handle it. Just stay ready to run," was all the girl said back to the man before turning to the one that blocked their way. Seeing that the two both had their gazes focused on him, the cloaked male walked up to them. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the girls chin, lifting up her face so that her eyes met his. She only gave him a cold glare as he muttered, "Such a shame..."

Swatting his arm in a motion to get his hand off of her chin, the girl asked coolly, "Why are you here?"

"I'm have orders to kill the princess and all witnesses. You two are witnesses so... Time to die!" the man said as he drew a knife from inside of his cloak and attempted to stab the girl in the gut. She leaned to the side just enough to avoid any significant damage, however, it still managed to cut a small wound into the side of her left hip as the other guy ran as fast as he could to the door that lead back to the ballroom.

The second man chased after the first in a desperate attempt to stop the being from alerting anyone. Thankfully for the assassinators, there was a small passageway between the door and the room in which the soirée was being held. This allowed the man slightly more time but that time just wasn't enough for him to catch up with the other male.

"Assassins! Run!" the brunette male shouted as loud as he could; above the volume of the ongoing talk of the soirée's attendees. The people in the room took one glance at him and the man behind him before they all ran for the wooden double doors. Through the passageway that lead on to the gardens, the blue eyed girl came running; closely followed by many of the assassins who wore cloaks of different color, some of which were drenched from head to toe.

As the majority of beings in the room escaped towards the doors, the doors burst open with a creak; unhinging themselves from such a sudden, violent movement. They seemed to close themselves wonkily as the last assassin entered the room full of horror stricken people.

"Everyone except the princess move to that corner over there," the man wearing a scarlet hood ordered, using his sword to point to the right of the thrones. His single-edged blade was composed of a artless design with nothing fancy on the pummel, cross guard, grip or blade. The tip of the sword, that didn't really resemble any specific type of sword, was curved upwards into a cruel-looking hook.

The doors tore apart as they opened once more, splinters flying across the large room. The chandelier swayed at the sudden movement as the figure, concealed in a black cloak with cobalt linings, walked up to the man who seemed to be in charge of the group. "Actually, every one of you, including the princess, back up to that corner," he said in a stern voice. The one that was in scarlet glanced at him, opening his mouth to speak, only to close it again as his eyes widened; seemingly in fear, although, they did show admiration.

The halls behind the doorframe were dark as lightning flashed outside. Wind from open windows in the corridors blew out some of the candles of the chandelier; contributing a darker, more sinister, look to everything with the uneven, flickering lighting.

The princess obeyed, seeing as this man was clearly more powerful than the others and held a higher place in whatever it was that they worked as a part of. When all of them had moved to the corners, some of the assassins moved forward; forming a tight group around the one disguised in a drape of black. He held up a hand; indicating to the rest of the group to stop and they obliged without question.

The male who was cloaked in black summoned a sword out of thin air. The pummel of the sword was a diamond of crimson with a dot of gold in the center and silver edges. The grip was a simple and there was no cross guard. The blade itself was double-edged and curved on the sides. It held a similar design to the pommel as it had silver edges, a crimson body and gold markings in the center. The aurulent markings consisted of a crisscross pattern ending in a triangle with curved sides which was open at the corner in line with the sword's tip and had a circle of the same hue in the center of the triangle. The male also drew out another sword; this time from his back. This sword had a complicated structure of onyx black, ruby red, grey and gold.

"Blade Rain!" he shouted as he brandished the first sword in the air; summoning a larger form of the second sword which stabbed itself into the ground. Many swords of an identical structure to the first burst from the top; killing all of the assassins but not reaching further than they had to.

As soon as the bloodbath of the assassinators had ended, the male ran to the closest of the windows and leapt out. One of the guests ran over to the window, but as she looked out, he was gone without a trace.

* * *

**That was a lot longer than my usual chapters so don't expect for them to be this long every time. To be honest, I even surprised myself with the length of this chapter. Please review if you can be bothered despite my horrible writing. It would be much appreciated. Anyways, I hope you all had a happy lunar new year and bye for now.**


End file.
